


Follow The Trail

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [14]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dr. Wily Is A Major Douche In This, Emotional Manipulation, Fights, Graphic Description, Injury, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries, Threats, Violence, Worry, not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Anon: If you’re still taking megapit requests would you do a fanfic of pit reacting to rock getting taken by Dr. Wily or something like that? :0Sure!
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man
Series: MegaPit [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Follow The Trail

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too many days wondering how to approach this prompt, but settled for angst.

Pit wasn't one to worry.

He mostly lived in the present. Not looking back, and not thinking too much about the future. It was rare for him to stray away from his naturally cheerful and optimistic self.

Except for now.

Because right now he should have been hanging out with Rock, his best friend, and his crush. They had made a promise to meet each other on the outskirts of Smashville right before sunset.

But the robot was nowhere in sight. And the angel was worried out of his wits.

Sure, the angel figured that Rock could simply be late. Those things happen. But the robot had never been late before. He always knew what time it was.

He could also have forgotten about their arrangements to hang out, found something else to do, or better people to spend his time with.

Yet again, it was a possibility. But Pit was certain Rock would not have left him hanging that way. He was much too kind to do such a thing. Nevermind the fact that Rock had been the one to suggest they should meet up in the first place.

Another option was that something had happened to his friend. And that was what made the angel worry. The more time he was spending waiting, could be time his friend would be spending alone and hurting.

Sitting on one of the many benches of the small park he was waiting in, he promised himself he would go look for Rock at sundown.

Because if Rock hadn't come by then...

* * *

Pit felt his heart drop when he saw the first hints of the vivid reds and golds of the evening sky, and got up, darting to the mansion.

On the way there, he hastily talked to all the people he met, in the hopes that one of them would know of Rock's whereabouts.

If anyone noticed how uncharacteristically stressed out and worried he was, nobody commented on it.

After asking more than thirty people, and getting no conclusive answers, Pit felt like he could scream. Thankfully, an encounter with Lucas taught him that Rock had last been seen practicing his aim in the forest's training grounds.

Overjoyed that he finally had a lead, Pit hugged Lucas, the boy looking rightfully stunned, and didn't waste a second running back outside, heading for the forest. When he arrived to the training grounds, he leaned against a tree to breathe, feeling light-headed.

He let his eyes wander on the scene before him. The targets were all there, and there were fresh marks, no doubt the work of Rock's blasts.

Pit smiled. All of them had reached the center of the targets. Except...

He gasped when he noticed it: a trail of marks on the ground, that could definitely have been done on purpose. He followed them, noticing how erratic they looked, as if Rock had been in a hurry.

The angel felt his heart beat faster, adrenaline flooding his system. Something had definitely happened to Rock. But what?

He ran along the path, and noticed it going back to the depths of the forest. This was an area where fighting was prohibited, yet Pit walked into what could only be described as a small battlefield.

Indeed, Rock's blast marks were everywhere, as well as some other, bigger ones. A lot of trees had suffered cuts and burns, some were even snapped in half. But the most noticeable aspect was the ground: where there once had been grass and a plethora of plants, now stood a chaotic terrain of dirt, a sight that would surely make a certain goddess of nature enraged.

As a captain with experience, Pit could tell the difference between friendly sparring and serious combat, and what he was looking at didn't look friendly in the slightest.

The angel's worry spiked. He ran, following the trail left by the damage.

At one point, something shiny caught his eye, and he stopped dead in his tracks, almost falling over. He leaned down and picked it up. Pit's wings spread out in surprise: it was a piece of blue metal. As he looked around, he noticed more of them lying around.

It had to be Rock's. Even he could put two and two together.

His friend had been injured.

He felt a lump in his throat, and, without a second thought, went back to running along the trail, keeping his eyes and ears open for any suspicious sight or sound. Whoever it was Rock had been battling, Pit hoped the robot was holding his own. He also hoped he would be able to come to his aid in time.

Caught up in his worries, he failed to notice a liquid substance on the ground before him, and slipped, groaning as his butt hit the floor hard.

As he rubbed his sore back, he took a moment to inspect the liquid, all color draining from his face when he recognized it as coolant. Rock's coolant.

He was used to seeing Rock with parts of his armor or body torn off or broken. It was another thing to see him leaking coolant or any other vital fluids. Whoever was fighting him had to be hell bent on either torturing or destroying him.

Ignoring the pain, he jumped back on his feet and was about to continue his chase, when he heard the sound of distant fighting. And a laugh.

A horrible, disdainful laugh.

“What's with you? Are your processors fried? How could you hope to defeat me if you keep aiming at the ground!”

Pit frowned as he heard Dr. Wily's taunts. But, if the man was taunting someone, then surely that meant-

“Will you ever learn to shut up?!”

Hearing Rock's voice felt to Pit as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he breezed through the last few steps that separated him from the robot.

When he reached the two enemies, they were fighting ferociously: Rock was in the process of dodging Dr. Wily's unrelenting attacks, while trying to get a hit on the man's machine, that he had already damaged on one side. His face was frozen in a calm yet furious frown, baring his teeth as he aimed.

Pit immediately took notice that one of Rock's arms had been torn apart, the mangled limb revealing some of the inner mechanisms of the robot's body, some painted blue or raw pieces of metal still falling off of it, littering the ground, as sparks, fluids and fumes came out of the injury in an almost rhythmic fashion.

But the robot was also leaking coolant and fuel from various deep cuts on his body. Half of his helmet had been blown off, and one large yet thankfully clean gash on his chest, where what Pit knew to be critically vital components were hidden behind a doubly protective armor, was unfortunately starting to tear more and more as Rock moved around and took hits after hits without so much as a wince.

The angel almost felt sick at the sight.

“Shut up?” Dr. Wily mocked after his relatively failed assault. “Why would I shut up, when I'm this close to finally destroying you!”

Rock looked up at the man, and the note of pure rage in both his voice and posture surprised Pit. This was definitely a rare sight to behold. “You have no right to be doing this! We're not supposed to be fighting here! These are the rules!”

“Oh, Mega Man, rules are meant to be broken!” The man laughed maniacally. “Just like you will be once I'm done with you!”

“Yeah, right.” Rock spat, a bit of sass coming through. “You know, I was supposed to meet up with Pit. I'm sure he'll be here any minute now.”

Dr. Wily dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “Oh please, that dunce wouldn't even notice you're gone.”

“Really? Then I do hope you're right, and that he won't follow the path I've been marking during our battle.” Rock smirked, and Pit felt his cheeks heat up. So it really had been done on purpose. How cool!

For a few seconds, Dr. Wily seemed baffled, maybe even scared, upon learning this bit of information. But soon enough his confidence came back tenfold. “Bah, he better come here quick then. Because this ends, right- NOW!”

As Dr. Wily spoke, he had been charging up his machine's canon, and loaded a powerful blast aiming right at Rock, who couldn't dodge it in time, looking on in fear at the light of the shot that would surely be his end.

But that was when Pit sprung into action, jumping in front of Rock and shielding the both of them with his orbitars.

The force of the blast made him fall backwards but, thankfully, Rock caught him right before he fell, offering Pit the support he needed to fully handle the attack.

“What the?!” Dr. Wily exclaimed as the blast cleared, and the robot that had been foiling his plans since day one was still standing, tightly holding an angel between his chest and his valid arm.

Meanwhile, Rock, albeit exhausted, was beaming at Pit. “Wow. Am I glad to see you.”

“I sure hope you are!” Pit smiled, and turned around to hug the robot, being careful not to hurt him even further. He blushed as he felt Rock's hold on him tighten, his trembling hand gripping at his toga.

Some of Rock's coolant and fuel stained and soaked his clothes, and Pit felt himself grow angrier by the minute.

“Ahem.” Dr. Wily interrupted, frowning at the both of them. Pit tensed up, and whipped around to glare daggers at the man, who recoiled slightly in his seat.

“You.” The angel hissed, his tone dripping with bitterness.

“And you.” Dr. Wily mocked, regaining his composure. “Why did you even come look for him, you deformed chicken?”

Pit waved off the insult, leaving Rock's embrace and placing himself between the robot and the scientist.

“Because he's my friend! I care about him!” He argued, leaving out the part where he loved him, all too aware that Rock was listening.

Besides, giving away such information to your crush's mortal enemy didn't exactly sound like a wise thing to do.

Pit's shoulders sagged when the human laughed, genuinely, at his answer.

“You-you care about him?” Dr. Wily asked, looking both bewildered and amused.

“What's so funny?!” Pit asked, crossing his arms in defiance.

“You poor boy. Robots aren't meant to be cared about. They're meant to be tools. Their purpose is to serve humans. No questions asked.” The man explained, looking like he was enjoying this a bit too much for Pit's taste. Not only that, but his words made him feel a sad pang in his chest on Rock's behalf.

“How can you say that?!” he exclaimed. “They have feelings too, you know?”

Dr. Wily rolled his eyes, and Pit refrained from groaning in frustration.

“Yes, unfortunately. But if Thomas hadn't felt the need to play dollhouse, we wouldn't be where we are now. Alas, that fool felt the need to give these machines a 'conscience',” the man punctuated his words with a gag. “Bah, what sappy foolishness! He lets his feelings get in the way of his work, yet he calls himself a scientist! With my vision, humanity would have progressed far beyond the sad mess we're witnessing today!”

Pit stomped his foot, his hands balling up into fists. Who did that man think he was?! “I don't care about your vision! All I know is that you're evil!”

“Evil? Really?” Dr. Wily snickered, looking smug. “Let me put it in a way even you can understand: in our world, humans are the gods. Robots are the angels.”

Pit didn't know what to respond to that, wondering where this man was going with his explanation. He chanced a look behind him, hoping Rock was holding his own.

“Now, tell me, angel. How would your dear goddess feel if you suddenly told her you didn't want to serve her anymore, because you didn't feel like it?”

“I-I...” he wanted to respond right away. Be witty. Counter his point. Stick it to the Bad Guy.

But nothing came to his mind. He hadn't even thought about stopping to serve Lady Palutena.

Could he even do that?...

“Don't know the answer?” Dr. Wily jeered. “Or perhaps you know it too well, hm? Tell me, angel: would you consider your dear goddess evil, if she were to order you to keep working for her, even if it went against everything you desired?”

Pit stayed silent. He had spent all of his life absolutely adoring and worshipping his goddess, and only recently realized how selfish she, and the other gods, could be. But no matter what would happen, or how badly she could come to treat him, he knew in his heart he could never truly call her evil.

He genuinely didn't know what to respond. For once, he was drawing a blank. And it seemed like his doubts and hesitance amused his foe greatly.

“Ooooooh, now I understand why Mega Man seems so fond of you: he must see you as a fellow robot!” Dr. Wily smiled sickly-sweet. “Living to serve, never second-guessing orders, and ignoring your own needs and feelings for the sake of being the perfect little servant...” he kept talking, slouching back down into his seat, perfectly relaxed, while Pit could only bite his lip, still short of something to retort, and feeling highly frustrated. “Sounds familiar, doesn't it, angel?”

“Pit... don't listen to him. Let's just go...” He heard Rock say, his voice meek, feeling the touch of his hand on his arm. But he didn't move. He couldn't just run away like this, and admit defeat. He could not. Not after what that man did.

He looked into Rock's pleading eyes, his heart torn between his anger and pride and his need for his friend to be safe and away from harm. He would have given up right then and there, had Wily not kept taunting him.

“Quite frankly, had you been a robot, I would have stolen you away immediately. With your fighting abilities and your loyalty, you'd make for the perfect puppet,” he said, mimicking a puppeteer pulling imaginary strings. “Granted, I could always find a way to control you, but I happen to draw the line when it comes to beings who aren't robots.”

Oh, Dr. Wily had no idea how right he was. Pit felt a wave of nausea as he recalled memories he would rather repress.

“Oh, wow, well, would you look at that! Dr. Wily has principles!” Pit mocked, finally finding his voice again, though he knew he sounded weak and unsure.

“Of course I have some! I'm not a monster!” Dr. Wily exclaimed, looking offended. Pit failed to make sense of the man's reaction. “Granted, that's only when it comes to those who aren't robots. If you are, then...” Dr. Wily trailed off, a sinister smirk falling upon his features, as he reached for a handle on his machine.

“Let's just say I don't play fair.”

Pit wasn't quick enough to react, and he watched on in horror as the blow hit Rock straight in the head, making him cry out in pain as a myriad of metallic, glass and latex shards and fragments were sent flying in all directions, right before he crashed onto the ground with a painful thud.

Soon enough, it became clear that the shot had damaged one of the robot's eyes, destroying it completely, leaving only an empty and mangled socket, cut and damaged wires and torn bolts sticking out from odd places, as some of the skin on his face kept on melting from the heat of the blast.

Rock had raised a panicked hand to the fresh wound, the unchecked electricity zapping at the metal of his hand, as molten latex sluggishly fell onto both his fingers and the ground beneath. He hissed as his whole body trembled, gripping at the soil as he tried to get back up in vain.

The sight of his friend, his crush, helpless and thorougly injured, brought out an unbridled rage from within the angel, who glared cold and hard daggers at Dr. Wily, swiftly putting his body in a fighting stance, as he brought out his blades in a threatening display.

“Rock, I'm going to need you to stay back.” Considering the condition Rock was in, Pit was aware he would probably not be able to intervene, but one could never be too careful when dealing with an overprotective and stubborn robot.

“But-”

“Stay. Back.” He ordered, glancing over his shoulder, and trying his best to smile softly at Rock despite his fury. Said robot had managed to get up on his knees, and looked on in worry for him.

Seeing his injured crush still thinking about the angel's own safety first, Pit felt his heart beat a bit faster, and he turned back to his foe feeling even more determined to take him down.

Meanwhile, Dr. Wily's earlier smugness had completely disappeared, as if it had never been there in the first place. The man was a trembling mess, and was quite obviously trying to find a way to either appease the angel, or escape from his wrath.

Clearly, the human had not expected Pit to allow himself to fight him.

“Look, angel...” he stammered, cowardly shielding himself by crouching inside his machine. “At the end of the day, this is all a misunderstanding, you see, we were just having a friendly conversation between nemeses-”

Pit smiled, but it was faint and stiff, and his eyes weren't sparkling as they would normally have. His grip on his bow tightened, every muscle in his body ready for a fight, fueled by his rage.

“Let me tell you this one thing: the beating you'll receive from Master Hand will feel like heaven compared to this.”

* * *

“Did you really have to throw him right into that thorn bush?”

Pit sighed. He had been answering the robot's incessant questions and remarks over his battle with Dr. Wily for a while now.

“I didn't do it on purpose.” Besides, he had aimed for a different, bigger thorn bush.

He would have been fine with Rock's nagging, if it wasn't for the fact it was now much darker, they were still in the forest, and he was carrying his really heavy and extremely battered friend in his arms.

That, and he was feeling quite worried: Rock's injuries were serious, and he wanted to go back to the mansion as quickly as possible, while trying not to trip on a root on the way there.

“What about trapping him upside-down in his machine while in the river? He could have drowned.”

“That's his own fault for not controlling his machine in the first place.” Pit grumbled, readjusting the robot's weight in his arms.

“You had just destroyed all the major components after you reflected his own blast at him,” Rock pointed out, ignoring Pit's groan. “It was not operational anymore.”

“Well maybe I didn't know that!” He explained, his tone a bit harsher than how he would have liked it to come out. But he was stressed out of his mind, and Rock was too out of it to really take notice of his mood and inner struggle.

“Okay, fine. But what about the boulders? You could have smashed his skull in.”

“He could still move out of the way. And he did.” Pit almost wanted to laugh as he recalled the look of absolute terror on Dr. Wily's face when he saw the waterfall of rocks about to crush him, and his desperation as he frantically piloted his machine to dodge them.

“Yeah, but-”

Pit had finally had enough.

“Rock, he had tried to kill you. _Kill. You._ ” And he had been very close to actually doing it. The robot was on the brink of death at the moment, though Pit made sure not to tell him that. Truth be told, nobody could die in this universe. Not permanently, at least.

Instead, they would be turned into trophies once they passed. The angel knew that a bit too well. But the experience of death was still a horrible one. One that he didn't wish on anyone he knew, even with the promise of making it back to life afterwards.

However, it didn't mean getting seriously injured wasn't bad in itself. Outside of official matches, pain was felt with the same intensity as it would be in one's universe of origin.

Pit tried to spare a glance to Rock's mangled arm, and his plethora of injuries, but found he couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides, the feel of the coolant leaking on his arms and soaking his toga was enough of a reminder.

This was his fault. If he hadn't waited, if he had ran faster, if he had listened to Rock...

“That's okay. He tries to destroy me... all the... time...”

Rock trailed off, and for a moment, his valid eye glazed over. Pit was ready to freak out, when the robot focused his stare back on him.

The angel took a deep, shaky breath. He wondered how Rock still had it in him to think rationally, when he was this close to passing out. The robot hadn't complained a single time about his wounds, yet the angel was sure his crush was suffering immensely, and hiding his pain for his sake.

That idiot.

This time, the expression on the angel's face must have been obvious enough, as Rock looked at him softly.

“Alright, I'll stop,” he said, raising his hand to Pit's cheek, making the angel blush for a split second. “Thank you for stepping in when you did.”

“Don't thank me yet,” Pit admitted, clutching Rock's body closer. “I still have to bring you back to the mansion before you pass out- and you weigh a ton.”

Rock didn't fight back against his claims. Instead, he smiled at him, his voice warm and soft. Adoring.

“You're so good to me, you know? I don't deserve you.”

This time, Pit felt both his cheeks and ears heat up. He figured Rock was starting to get delirious, or whatever the robot equivalent was. “B-be quiet. Speaking uses up energy.”

To both Pit's relief and sorrow, Rock obeyed him. Safe for the angel's occasional humming, to which the robot would try to nod or loll his head along, the rest of the walk out of the forest was spent in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> And, there it is! Finally done and posted!  
> To be fair I had more written down, mostly fluffy and _way more_ shippy, but I guess I'll be posting that as a bonus chapter, whenever I feel like I can.  
> You have no idea how long I've stressed over the fact this fanfic wasn't good enough for the request, but turns out leaving it for a few weeks and coming back to it did wonders for my motivation! ^^
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked what you read, and thank you for your time! :)
> 
> _N.B.: I like Dr. Wily. He's a coward with a superiority complex. But I kinda felt like portraying him as a major douche would work well with angst._


End file.
